This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art. Many people have animals that accompany them on trips of different lengths. On some of these trips, the pet may have certain needs that must be met, such as thirst.
Corresponding reference numerals indicate corresponding parts throughout the several views of the drawings.